Touching
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Mello was so good at it. Matt only wanted more. Pointless fluff!


Touching

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters pertaining to it; nor am I making any money off my writing. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T SUE ME!! XD**

**A/N: Must...resist…one-shot…plot bunny…of DOOM…**

**Summary: Mello was so good at it. Matt only wanted more. Pointless fluff!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Mello rolled out of bed groggily, stumbling over to the curtains and throwing them wide open. He glared out at the beautiful clear sky, the traffic a dozen floors below pissing him off to no end. A month into the monsoon season and _**still **_no rain; this wasn't unheard of, but it sure as hell was annoying. The heat of the city was getting to the chocolate lover, and he stepped away from the windows to stretch, torso sinews bulging, lifting himself on the balls of his feet as his wrists rollicked in the air, getting out all the kinks.

Matt groaned from their bed. "Who gave it permission to be so fucking bright?" he turned to where Mello ought to be, and opened his eyes, confused that he wasn't. "Mello?"

"Over here," the blond said, pulling on a pair of pants, "I'm gonna order in room service. What do you want?"

"If I said you, would you come over here and give it to me?"

The other male rolled his eyes and grabbed a chocolate bar from the bedside drawer. "Let me think…no."

Matt teetered over to where he was, and hugged him tight, completely naked. "I love you," he cooed. Mello slid an arm around his waist and pulled him up, grazing his lips against the shorter one's forehead. "Hmmm."

The gamer boy pressed himself up to the scarred man, wanting more contact, and Mello obliged. He picked him up, letting the gamer wrap his legs around his waist, and kissed him full on, nipping and sucking at his lower lip like he knew Matt would love. His lover moaned a little, an invitation to go on, but Mello drew away, dropping him abruptly and tearing open his candy bar.

"Oh sure," Matt groaned, rubbing his bare arse, "Just drop me on my ass why don't you."

"Can't keep you hungry, can we now? Hello, room service?" he said into the phone, "Yes, I'd like an order of chocolate chip pancakes, a large bottle of chocolate milk, a few bars of Ghirardelli, a bowl of porridge with honey and fudge on it, and some of those chocolate covered strawberries from last night—you still have them, right? Good. And…" he looked to his boyfriend, "What do you want?"

"Are you sure we can afford it? Sounds like you just bought out the kitchen of chocolate."

"And an order of Belgian waffles," Mello finished. He mock glared at Matt, snapping a piece off his chocolate bar angrily. The red head laughed and slid into his lap, kissing along his jaw line. "I love you, you big goof. You're so cute."

"I'm not _**cute."**_

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! Bunnies are cute, puppies are cute, I'm not cute!" the blond pouted. Matt squealed. "Look, you're so cute when you pout!"

"I'm not pouting!" the lips puckered into an even longer pout, and Matt fell off his seat laughing. Mello grabbed his foot and began tickling, and Matt roared with laughter until there was a knock on the door and a young woman with a cart of food entered.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and Mello threw himself over his lover to spare all of the them the embarrassment of seeing him naked. The maid averted her eyes. "I apologize. I should have waited for you to open the door; I'm new."

"That's alright," Mello assured her, reaching for sheets to wrap Matt in, "Thank you."

She bowed herself out, and Mello tackled his lover, tickling him mercilessly. "Oh…hehehe…Mello…hehehe…stoppit!"

The blond relented, and curled up with Matt in a sitting position against the bed, kissing his fingers. The gamer arched his neck, indicating that Mello's attentions should be directed there, and Mello ran his hands all over his chest admiringly before biting gently at his collar bone, licking over the burn and then biting again.

"I love you, Mello."

"Hmmmm," he replied, busy with his body. Every touch lit a fire on his skin and sent shivers running up and down his back, but Matt wanted more, so much more. He waited until Mello had licked and kissed his way to his navel, and then jumped the other male, straddling him suggestively.

"Mello…"

A loud ringing rent the air and Mello grinned. "Gotta get that," he said, and retrieved his phone. "Hello? Yeah. Okay. No. Yeah…yeah…I get it. Sure. Hmmm? Done."

"Who was that?"

"No one you need to worry your head about," Mello replied, "Come on. Let's eat."

Matt sighed and moved towards his jeans, but the blond stopped him. "You look better naked," he murmured, nuzzling his shoulder, "Come on."

"You're such a pig," Matt grumbled as Mello carried him bridal style to the cart, "Why do I have to be the naked one?"

"Because you're uke. You're the pretty one. I'm the macho manly one that gets to do you in the ass."

"Mello!" he blushed a little, "Yeah right. Ooh, beware the chocolate munching man with his tight leather pants!"

"That's right bitch, you better beware! Chocolate is _**awesome."**_

The naked male pulled a cigarette out of nowhere and stuck it between his lips. Mello narrowed his eyes meaningfully. "Matt, if you light that thing I swear I will kick your ass three ways to Thursday."

"What does that even mean? Give me one good reason why you can have you chocolate fetish, and I can't smoke."

"Because my habit doesn't put both of us in danger of dying from lung cancer. Because my habit doesn't give you bad breath. Because my habit tastes good, and can be kinky."

"…I said one!"

Mello tugged at him, shoving a giant piece of waffle into the redhead's mouth and throwing away the cig while he was at it.

"Just c'mere. Eat."

"I love you, Mello," Matt said for the umpteenth time.

Mello licked some chocolate chip goo off his fingers, and sighed. "I love you too, Matt."

A creepy smile crept across the gamer's face and Mello got the heebie-jeebies. "I'm going to _**glomp **_you now."

"No!"

"Yes!" the redhead leapt onto the blond, and the rest were moans and sighs and screams as they indulged themselves in a way much better than giving into cravings, for either chocolate or cigarettes.

Mello was so good at touching. But Matt could be even better when he felt like it.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Pointless fluff rocks. **


End file.
